Roxas McCartney
by Sam LeBlanc
Summary: When the famous Idol comes back to Twilight Town this already crazy place gets turned upside down. Twins. Sibling rivalries. Fueds. Cheating. Heartbreak You name it, TT has it. But can one struggling girl make her way through hell and high waters and come out on top of it all. Or will she get shot down in the cross fire? (Swearing occurs)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or have any rights to the game and songs/singers mentioned in this fan fic. All credit goes to the game company Square Enix. Same for the artist/bands. I only own my own characters and original names created for this story. **_

_**Idea based off a youtube video of Roxas singing Jesse McCartney. **_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

_**Roxas McCartney part 1**_

_**Star's POV~**_

_**So I'm sitting at home listening to one of my all-time favorite artist. Utada Hikaru. I am playing the air drums and tapping my skull converse to my floor. That's when my phone rings. **_

"_**UGH now what" **__**I groan pulling my headphones out and looking at the caller idea. **__**"Are you serious…" **__**I sighed and flipped it open **__**"Ya Nami"**_

_**My friend could be heard pouting from the other end **__**"Don't call me Nami…"**_

_**I snickered **__**"Sorry…..Hey Namine what's up."**__** I smiled and played with me reddish brown hair. **_

"_**I got good news and bad news"**__** I frowned and sat up straight **__**"Which do you wanna hear first the good or the bad" **_

_**I frowned **__**"The good…." **__**She sighed**_

"_**Ok good news is…**__**-she took a deep breath and in a fan girlish voice**__**-….Roxas McCartney has come to Twilight Town"**__** I raised my eyebrow **_

"_**And the bad…." **_

"_**The bad news is THEY'RE also back" **__**I face palmed **_

"_**No not now….how many"**_

"_**Ummmm how many of them are there"**_

"_**Last time I checked like 13 or so"**_

"_**Oh well then all of them" **__**I was steaming. I stood up and clenched the phone tightly gritting my teeth **_

"_**Where…are….they" **__**she hesitated for a sec then sighed **_

"_**If you're going to do something rash I do NOT want part of it." **__** I smirked.**_

"_**Me? Do anything rash? Why I am offended" **__**I said teasingly.**_

_**But before she could reply to that I heard a knock at my door **_

"_**I'll have to take a rain check someone's knocking."**_

"_**Ok….an Star…. PLEASE be careful" **__**I snapped my phone shut and sighed **_

"_**I know…"**__**I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. A smile spreading across my face as I swung the door open **__**"TRAXS!" **__**I smiled as I hugged my blonde headed best friend. She hugged me back laughing**_

"_**Hey Star. What's up with you, anything new?" **__**we let go and I frowned. She looked at me and mirrored my expression **__**"Uh-oh what happened now…does, it involve Riku….." **__**I nodded slightly**_

"_**Sorta…and…..**__**-I looked around and pulled her into my house and shut the door and turned to her- **__**the Orginzation is back…" **__**her purple eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. **_

"_**WHA?! BUT THEY LEFT!" **__**I nodded and sighed **_

"_**What could they want…..this time…." **__**I closed my blue eyes as I remembered our time in the Orginzation…..it WASN'T fun…..ya we made like ONE friend but other than that…we were in hell…..**_

"_**What should we do…?" **_

"_**We make SURE they're not here to harm anyone…" **__**I looked at her and we both nodded. We walked out the door both silently agreeing where to go. We ran all the way to Namine's house. We get there and I bang my fist on the door. She opens and looks at us and nods. **_

"_**Get in….now" **__**we walked in and she shut the door **__**"So what are we gonna do about our uninvited visitors"**__**I looked at her my blue eyes narrowed into sharp daggers **_

"_**We make sure we don't lose this world…." **__**We all looked from one another and sighed….we had ALL been a part of the Organization….but it wasn't by choice…we had to. It was a long story too, to long to tell. But one long story short…..we almost completely lost ourselves. I looked at the clock and clapped my hands making the both of them jump **__**"Come on let's not mope around I mean Roxas McCartney IS comin to town so"**__**-I smiled-**__**"LETS HIT THE MALL!" **__**They both nodded and at the same time we all said **_

"_**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**__**Y**__**A!**__**".**__**We ran out her house and hooped into Namine's midnight black (with blue tints here and there) mustang convertible taking off for the mall. I managed to grab my favorite Nightcore CD and push it into the CD player blasting another of my fav remixes 'Blow Me One Last Kiss' by P!NK. I begin to sing along and so do Traxs and even Namine after a lil bit. We sing random Nightcore remixings the whole way there. After about half an hour we pull into the parking lot and file outa the car and head for the entrance. I smile as the smell of pretzels, candy, and other junk food hits my nose.**_

"_**I'VE MISSED THIS SO MUCH!" **__**we all laugh and walk around. I spot the stores Hot Topic and grab their arms **__**"Come on guys!"**__** We laugh and run into the store grabbing all kinds of epicly cool clothes before heading to the dressing rooms. I come out in; a pair of black ripped jeans with flared ends and a little bit of skull patch work on them, an 'ANIME GEEK'T-shirt that had a bunch of anime names and images on it, and my usual skull converse with the neon broken, and/or, shattered hearts. **_

_**Traxs comes out in a skull and heart baby doll dress, her usual dark grey combat boots, her dragon wrap around earrings, and some mesh arm warmers. Then we wait for Namine and she comes out in a pair of acid wash blue jean shorts with a studded belt, alight blue camisole with a little doddle, a pair of neon converse, and a shooting star wrap around earring. We all look at each other and smile.**_

"_**W**__**e **__**l**__**o**__**o**__**k**__**H**__**O**__**T**__**!"**__**then we laughed and ran back into the dressing room changing back into our clothes and paid for all the new crap. Walking out and see posters up for a contest to win Roxas McCartney tickets and we looked at each other. I sighed and they smiled. You see Traxs and Namine are VERY into Roxas McCartney….sometimes I have to break up there fights. Anyways I took out my phone and dialed the number that was on the poster and waited for them to answer.**_

"_**Hello you have called the TT music station can we have your age and name"**_

"_**My name's Star and I'm 16" **_

"_**Well Star you're on the air and if you answer all 13 of our questions right YOU may be able to win THREE tickets to the next Roxas McCartney concert….you ready"**_

"_**I'm ready hit me…" **_

"_**Alright then…we'll start you off with and easy one…what color are Roxas' eyes"**_

"_**Ummm blue"**_

"_**Right now a bit harder….. What was his first song?" **_

"_**Ummm…..Beautiful Soul….." **_

"_**CORRECT….next….." **__**I managed to somehow answer EVERY question right so ya I ended up winning the contest and YES I am taking Traxs and Namine but that doesn't mean I WON'T be attacked by crazy fan girls who want to go to the concert…. so ya let all hell rain down on me.**_

_**We finish our shopping and head for the exit when I spot a familiar head of silver hair heading down a dark corridor. I frown and shake it off and continue walking hopeing my eyes were wrong. We hop into the car and drive back home. We all stay the night at Namine's place.**_

_**I sigh as they passed out. It was 12:00 a.m. and I STILL wasn't tired. I was concerned about so many things. So in the end I sneak up to the roof and pull out my IPod and start play 'Apple and Cinimon" by Utada Hikaru.**_

_**The song ended and I pulled my knees to my chest and let hot tears flow down my cheeks. I cried in silence in the summer night breeze for a few minutes.**_

"_**Hey Star…..what's wrong"**__**I turned around and saw Trax and Namine standing behind me. They frowned and Traxs ran over giving me a big hug **__**"What's wrong…Star….."**__**I hugged her and cried into her shoulder **_

"_**Come on Star please don't….."**__**she turned her hands into fist at her sides **__**"What is it?"**_

"_**It's Riku…I….I think he's cheating one me" **__**I looked at them and they looked pissed **_

_**They both went from worried to raging pissed. I've never seen Namine so angry before today. I officialy am glad to be on her good side. But once they did calm down I laughed causing them to smile in relief.**_

"_**Thank you…..Thank you guys" **__**they hugged me back and we went back downstairs and I eventually passed out.**_

_**~End of Part 1~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Roxas McCartney part 2**_

_**Several days had passed since our little incident. The concert was coming up soon so we went back to the mall to go see how crazy it was. By the way it was VERY crazy and we just barely managed to survive. We past by this group of girls whom we ALL new as the resident 'Rich Chicks'. They're a group of snooty, stuck-up, snobby rich pansies that only cared about hot guys and other crap like that. **_

_**There are countless members in the clique but the three major ones are Kairi, Selphie, and Xion. All 3 are pains in the rump. They also are a part of a band called 'Hotter than You' so ya we were naturally pissed. So Traxs, Namine and I made our OWN band. Were called 'Shadow Hearts' we sing songs by other bands but we also sing our own original ones. **_

_**We are pretty good, you got Namine on base, Traxs on drums, and me on vocals but sometimes we play other instruments. We compete often but every time we have, our band has won. Oh that's also how I met Riku. You see Riku had been dating in that group Kairi and after we kicked there rumps to Timbucktwo and back Riku asked me out. Truthfully I said yes but for only one reason and one reason alone…. he was my childhood crush. **_

_**But, you see we also have a few other members we have our bipolar pyromaniac bud Axel, and our scrawny yet big hearted Sora. When we sing a song that's a male and female duet we figure out which two (or multi) voices we need and we do that. But in truth the two groups weren't always like this. We were all good friends at one point. Now, we're enemies…funny how life works out.**_

_**That aside, we walked past them not wanting to start another conflict by ducking into Hot Topic and head to the back where they keep all the cool music and jewelry. We rummage around and wait for the crowd to pass. It takes about 20 minutes but eventually they move on and we rest easy.**_

"_**DAMNIT that was close" **__**I sigh as we walk out. They nod and we start to look around bored shitless. Then just as were rounding a corner a dude in a grey hoodie bumps (more like ran) into us.**_

"_**Hey! Watch where you're going someone could get hurt!" **__**Namine said.**_

"_**Shut up and move it" **__**he then pushed us into a dark corridor an I'm thinking we're dead. That's when we hear a hoard of screaming fan girls screaming**_

"_**ROXAS WE LOVE YOU"**__** they run by and he lets her go.**_

"_**Sorry about that…" **__**Traxs looks at him**_

"_**What the hell was that?" **_

"_**Trax…..calm down k…we don't need another 'Massacre at the mall'…..now do we?" **__**she looked away and grumbled **_

"_**They had it coming" **__**I sighed and looked at him **_

"_**That was a lil bit uncalled for errrr…" **__**he sighs and turns towards me and pulls his hood down revealing a mop of shaggy light brown hair that had lots of blonde hues in it.**_

"_**My names Jesse" **__**he said smiling.**_

_**I was instantly caught by his blue green eyes that glittered as he smiled at us and I swore I felt butterflies in my stomach. **_

"_NO STAR STOP! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND….one that cheats on me, can be an ass and just a plain out pain but STILL"____**I shook my head to get rid of my thought. **__**"Nice to meet you Jesse. My names Starry but call me Star, this is my twin Traxs," **_

_**She looks up an smiled sweetly and gave a small wave **__**"Hello nice to meet you"**_

"_**And this is Namine."**_

_**She giggled hiding her mouth behind her hand, a tell of her's that meant she thought he was cute.**_

"_**Nice to meet you all hey is it cool if I hang out with you guys for the rest of the day" **__**and before either can say ANYTHING I immediately blurt out,**_

"_**Sure but I must warn you we are very bored so were not as much fun as usual" **__**he smiled and looked around the corner pulling his hood back on. **_

"_**The coast is clear, come on." **__**He said walking out. We followed and I could feel my face get a bit red. **_

_**We hung out for who knows how long but by the time we left it was already getting dark out. SO we made our way to Namine's car. Just before I got in I turn to our new friend and say,**_

"_**Hey Jesse where do ya live we can give ya a lift…or Namine can since she has the car."**_

"_**Oh alright…..thank you" **__**he smiled at me and we filed into her car. **_

_**I don't know if it was on purpose or because she likes the passenger seat but Traxs took shotgun forcing me to sit next to Jesse. I didn't mind but I was afraid if we got to close I might do something rash or….well stupid. Before I could even buckle myself Namine took off like she was freaking drag racing. She threw me all around the car and eventually I landed on Jesse.**_

_**Jesse's POV~**_

_**I was sitting next to Star and she was looking down when she got in, then, just before Star was safely in Namine took off flinging Star everywhere. She hit the door and I could tell it hurt. Then when she made a sharp turn Star flew into me. She ended up partially on my lap her head resting on my chest and her arms wrapped around my neck. I looked at her and smiled a bit. She looked up and blushed. **_

"_**Oh my god Jesse I'm so sorry….err here let me ge_" **__**she didn't have time to answer because Namine had slammed on the brakes causing her to move closer to me her face inches from mine.**_

_**We stared into each other's eyes and for a moment all I could think about was staying like this, never moving, holding her close to me. She was very beautiful and her blue eyes were so deep they showed so much emotion but…I could see a great pain and sadness. I wanted to stay like this but sadly Namine interrupted. **_

"_**Hey Star were at the house…errrr are you two gonna make out" **__**both Traxs and Namine had turned around and were staring at us. We both blushed and she got off looking anywhere but in my direction. She talked to Namine and Traxs for a second before she got out. I decided to get out too. **_

"_**Thanks for the ride but I can walk the rest of the way." **__**They all looked at me and nodded. Traxs and Namine left leaving me alone with Star. She played with the end of her sleeve for a minute before looking up at me.**_

"_**Ummmm you wanna come in" **__**she pointed to her house and I smiled**_

"_**Sure sounds good" **__**she blushed a bit and walked up to the door unlocking it. She stood to the side allowing me to enter first. She followed after and closed the door locking it.**_

_**~End of part 2~**_


End file.
